Charles Xavier (Earth-7642)
Chuck, Prof., Professor | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Lilandra Neramani (wife) | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former adventurer, headmaster, professor | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Chris Claremont; Walter Simonson | First = Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Historically) (Chronologically) | HistoryText = Professor X seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. He was the headmaster of Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and leader of the X-Men. Wild Covert Action Teams Cerebro detected a Mutant near the Hellfire Club, only to immediately vanish. He stationed Nightcrawler outside the club to gather information on estate owner Cameron Blair. When he returned, he revealed that the Hellfire Club had employed daemonites and the he wasn't the only one investigating the club. He sent his X-Men alongside Nightcrawler and they, with the help of the WildC.A.T.s, were able to rescue the boy. Apokolips... Now! Professor X and the rest of the X-Men were manipulated by Darkseid into dreaming and seeing visions of their former teammate, Phoenix. He used Cerebro to find jean, but failed in this attempt. He then discovered that strange incidents had occurred where the Jean had used the Phoenix Force's powers. The following day, Xavier was attacked by the Teen Titans, who believed the X-Men were just as bad as Phoenix. The Titans were then ambushed by Ravok the Ravager and his Shock Commandos, who took them and Xavier to Source Wall. There, Darkseid used the Psychon-Wave on him and the rest of the X-Men, who were also captured, to resurrect Dark Phoenix. The villains left, and the X-Men teamed-up with the Teen Titans, who quickly realized that they were also superheroes. Cyborg discovered an abandoned Mobius Chair and, after Changeling and Sprite accidentally figured out how it worked, the two teams returned to New York City. They followed the villains to their base and during the ensuring battle, Raven and Professor X psychically weakened the Phoenix-entity so that it was forced to possess the body of Cyclops to survive. Reunion with her former lover returned Phoenix's memory of her life as Jean Grey, and she turned on Darkseid in revenge for his having reawakened her from death. In a mammoth explosion, both Darkseid and Dark Phoenix vanished. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Charles Xavier of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Charles Xavier of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Charles Xavier of Earth-616. | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Charles Xavier of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Astral Projection Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Leaders Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Category:Xavier Family Category:Neramani Family Category:Killed Off-Panel